Yū Mizushima
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Voice actor, narrator, tarento | yearsactive = 1972–present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} on January 18, 1956 in Tokyo, Japan}} is a Japanese voice actor. He is the Japanese voice-over for Sammo Hung, and is the Japanese voice of Wakko. Filmography Television animation ;1970s * Chojin Sentai Barattack (1977) – Mac * Choudenji Machine Voltes V (1977) – Young Ragooru * Galaxy Express 999 (1978) – Beethoven * Dokaben (1979) – Tomoaki Takashiro * Hana no Ko Lunlun (1979) – Serge Flora (Selge) ;1980s * Beast King GoLion (1981) – Isamu Kurogane ("Lance") * Six God Combination Godmars (1981) – Mars/Takeru Myoujin * Tokimeki Tonight (1982) – Shun Makabe * Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel (1983) – Toshio Otomo * Persia, the Magic Fairy (1984) – Riki Muroi * Magical Emi, the Magic Star (1985) as Shou Yuuki * Obake no Q-Taro (1985) – Shinichi * Pastel Yumi, the Magic Idol (1986) as Kyouhei Misawa * Saint Seiya (1986) – Lizard Misty, Sid, Bud * Tekken Chinmi (1988) – Raochu * Ulysses 31 (1988) – Telemachos ;1990s * Akazukin Chacha (1994) – Franken-chan * Detective Conan (1996) – Toshihiko Takasugi * Hakugei: Legend of the Moby Dick (1997) – General Ho * Kindaichi Case Files (1999) – Sudou (ep 100) ;2000s * .hack//Intermezzo (2002) – Male Heavyblade * L/R: Licensed by Royalty (2003) – Rocky * Requiem from the Darkness (2003) – Gunhachirou (Momosuke's brother) * Submarine Super 99 (2003) – Gorô Oki * Fullmetal Alchemist (2004) – Scar's Brother * Kaiketsu Zorori (2004) – Goburu * Madlax (2004) – Luciano * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2004) – Rare Hunter (ep 68); Light Mask (ep 70-74); Bobasa * Naruto (2005) – Mondai (ep 161) * Tsubasa Chronicle (2005) – Sakura's Father * Black Cat (2006) – Doctor (Kanzaki) * Pocket Monsters: Diamond and Pearl (2009) – Gen/Riley ;2010s * Saint Seiya Omega (2013) – Equuleus Subaru * Parasyte (2014) – Takeshi Hirokawa * Kirakira PreCure a la Mode (2017) – Elder * One Piece (2017) - Napoleon, Zeus, Prometheus OVA * Fire Tripper (1986) – Shukomaru * Black Magic M-66 (1987) – Leakey * Devilman (1987) – Ryo Asuka * Digital Devil Story (1987) – Akemi Nakajima * Spirit Warrior (1988) – Tenshu * Legend of the Galactic Heroes (1989) – Neithardt Müller * Super Mario World: Mario to Yoshi no Bōken Land (1990) - Luigi * Black Jack (1998) – Yasuhiko Shirabyoshi Theatrical animation * Kimagure Orange Road (1985) – Kyōsuke Kasuga * Guyver: Out of Control (1986) – Sho Fukamachi/Guyver * Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! (1986) – Luigi * The Rose of Versailles: I'll Love You – Long – I Live (1987) – Andre * Saint Seiya: The Movie (1987) – Orion Jäger * Neo Tokyo (1987) – Tsutomo Sugioka * Cyborg 009 Vs. Devilman (2015) – Chang Changku/006 * Crayon Shin-chan: Burst Serving! Kung Fu Boys ~Ramen Rebellion~ (2018) Tokusatsu * Juken Sentai Gekiranger (2007) – Master Elehung Kam Po (eps. 10 - 12, 18, 23, 28, 32, 36, 49) * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (2013) – Sorrowful Knight Aigaron (eps. 1 - 11, 13, 16 - 17, 19, 21 - 26, 28 - 30, 32 - 34, 36 - 39, 42 - 46) (voice), President (ep. 28, 44) (actor) * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: The Great Dinosaur Battle! Farewell Our Eternal Friends (2014) – Sorrowful Knight Aigaron * Kaettekita Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger 100 Years After (2014)– Jealousy Knight Hoshigaron Dubbing Live-action *'Sammo Hung' **''Enter the Fat Dragon'' – Ah Lung **''By Hook or by Crook'' – Fatso **''Encounters of the Spooky Kind'' – Bold Cheung **''Project A'' – Fei **''Winners and Sinners'' – "Teapot" **''Wheels on Meals'' – Moby **''Heart of Dragon'' – Danny / Dodo Fung **''My Lucky Stars'' – "Eric" / "Kidstuff" / "Fastbuck" / "Chi Koo Choi" **''Twinkle, Twinkle Lucky Stars'' – "Eric" / "Kidstuff" / "Fastbuck" / "Chi Koo-choi" **''Lucky Stars Go Places'' – "Eric" / "Kidstuff" / "Fastbuck" / "Chi Koo-choi" **''Millionaires Express'' – Ching Fong-Tin **''Eastern Condors'' – Tung Ming-sun **''Mr. Vampire III'' – Hung **''Dragons Forever'' – Wong Fei-Hung / Luke Wang **''Lai Shi, China's Last Eunuch'' – Liu Lai Shi's teacher **''Island of Fire'' – Fatty John Liu Hsi Chia **''Martial Law'' – Sammo Law **''The Legend of Zu'' – Grandmaster White Brows **''Around the World in 80 Days'' (2008 TV Tokyo edition) – Wong Fei Hung / Tiger #2 **''Dragon Squad'' – Kong Long **''SPL: Sha Po Lang'' – Wong Po **''Three Kingdoms: Resurrection of the Dragon'' – Luo Ping'an **''Ip Man 2'' – Hung Chun-nam **''A Simple Life'' – Director Hung **''The Last Tycoon'' – Huang Jinrong **''The Bodyguard'' – Ding Hu *'Matthew Perry' **''Friends'' – Chandler Bing **''Three to Tango'' – Oscar Novak **''The Whole Nine Yards'' – Nicholas "Oz" Oseransky **''The Whole Ten Yards'' – Nicholas "Oz" Oseransky *'Mark Hamill' **''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' (1985 NTV edition) – Luke Skywalker **''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' (1986 NTV edition) – Luke Skywalker **''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' (1988 NTV edition) – Luke Skywalker **''Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back'' – Cocknocker *''8 Simple Rules'' – Paul Hennessy (John Ritter) *''Big Trouble in Little China'' – Wang Chi (Dennis Dun) *''Casualties of War'' – Private Max Eriksson (Michael J. Fox) *''The Karate Kid'' (1988 TV Asahi edition) – Daniel LaRusso (Ralph Macchio) *''Mars Attacks!'' – Jason Stone (Michael J. Fox) *''Spider-Man 2'' – Mr. Aziz (Aasif Mandvi) *''T. J. Hooker'' – Officer Vince Romano (Adrian Zmed) Animation *''Animaniacs'' – Wakko Warner *''Johnny Test'' – Johnny Test *''The Little Mermaid'' – Harold the Seahorse *''Mighty Orbots'' - Rob Simmons *''Sitting Ducks'' – Bill Singing *Warrior of Love Rainbowman both 1972 and 1982 openings, 1972 first ending (as Kenji Yasunaga) References External links * YU THE DEBUGON * * Category:1956 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from Tokyo